


Too Close

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sad Kuroo is Sad, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: So. Yesterday I texted my best friend and told him to give me a pairing from Haikyuu!! and told him that today I would write him a one shot. He gave me Bokuto and Kuroo and told me something he wanted to happen. I wasn't sure how well it wold go but then I was sitting in French class this morning and came up with (what I thought was) the perfect opening line and the rest just fell into place there. I ended up having a lot of fun writing this too.So this is dedicated to him (sugaonii)You should go read his one shot about Model Yamaguchi. It's great.





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaonii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaonii/gifts).



> So. Yesterday I texted my best friend and told him to give me a pairing from Haikyuu!! and told him that today I would write him a one shot. He gave me Bokuto and Kuroo and told me something he wanted to happen. I wasn't sure how well it wold go but then I was sitting in French class this morning and came up with (what I thought was) the perfect opening line and the rest just fell into place there. I ended up having a lot of fun writing this too.  
> So this is dedicated to him (sugaonii)  
> You should go read his one shot about Model Yamaguchi. It's great.

            “Have you ever thought about having sex with Bokuto?”

            Akaashi’s eyes widened and he choked on his water.

            “What?” Kuroo asked. “You can’t deny that he’s hot. He has nice muscles and a pretty great ass.”

            “I guess.”

            “So you have thought about it?”

            “N-n-no. Why?”

            “Because I am.”

            “You are?”

            “Yeah.”

            Both boys were quiet for a moment and then Akaashi spoke up again.

            “Why?”

            “I already told you.”

            “But why Bokuto?”

            Kuroo stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to talk about it. The only person who knew about everything was Sugawara and that was just because he needed some “motherly advice.” He would have gone to Yaku, but sometimes he isn’t very empathetic and Kuroo had needed to talk to someone who wouldn’t also make fun of him so he went to Sugawara and the two spoke for hours.

Kuroo left the coffee shop feeling much better than when he had entered. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could rehash it all and still walk away feeling okay. He was fairly certain that he couldn’t.

            “Um…”

            He got quiet again, still unsure if it was worth it. He could always lie, but there was a chance that Akaashi would be able to see through him. Kuroo had never been a very good liar.

            “What about Kenma? Why don’t you go sleep with your actual boyfriend?”

            _Well. So much for lying._ Kuroo thought.

            He sighed and decided just to tell Akaashi the truth.

            “We broke up…” he said softly.

            “What? When?”

            “Eight months ago.”

            “Eight months? Kuroo, what the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “I didn’t tell anybody. It was hard and I didn’t want anybody to know.”

            “What happened? I thought everything was going great.”

            “I thought so too…” Kuroo said softly. “But as his last year of school was ending he seemed distant and upset. I knew it couldn’t be because I was at university because I was still in Tokyo. I still lived at home and we saw each other almost every day still. One day he came over and I was confused because I usually go over to his house since he likes to play video games and on top of that he didn’t call me and tell me he was coming over. Kenma _never_ does something without planning.”

            Kuroo let out a shaky breath.

            “He told me that we shouldn’t see each other anymore. He had no emotion in his voice.”

            “Kenma never does.”

            “But _my_ Kenma does! He’s different around me. I asked him what was wrong and if I could make it better and he said no. he said he was leaving for university soon anyways and that long distance wouldn’t work for us. I tried to tell him it would, but he insisted so I let him go. We haven’t spoken since.”

            “Do you miss him?”

            “I’ll always miss him. He was my best friend and I loved him so much. A part of me is always going to love him, but I do have to move on someday.”

            “And you think having sex with Bokuto will help with that?”

            “Maybe.” Kuroo admitted. “We could work.”

            Akaashi disagreed. The two would never work in a relationship. He decided not to say anything though. He was pretty sure Bokuto would disagree to it anyways.

            “Then ask him.”

            “Ask him what?”

            “To have sex with you.”

            “I can’t just ask him if he wants to have sex with me!”

            “Why not?”

            “That’s weird.”

            “So are you and Bokuto.”

            “What if he thinks I’m creepy?”

            “We are talking about the same Bokuto, right? The one who sit on his roof and hoots at children?” Akaashi asked. “And since we have you ever cared about what people think?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “The worst he can do is say no.”

            “True.”

            Kuroo paused, thinking it over for a moment.

            “Okay, I’ll do it.”

            “What?”

            Akaashi was surprised. He was almost positive that Kuroo would back out. He figured Kuroo would worry about losing Bokuto just as he had lost Kenma.

            “I said I’ll ask him.

            “Oh…” Akaashi said softly. “Okay.”

            “I guess tomorrow. We’re gonna hang out then so why not? It’s as good a time as any.”

            “Well good luck then, I guess.”

            “Thanks, Akaashi.” Kuroo grinned.

            Akaashi managed a smile and nodded.

            _What the hell did I just do?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Channing Tatum or Brad Pitt?”

            “Oh that’s easy, Channing Tatum for sure.” Bokuto answered. “I mean, have you seen those abs?”

            Kuroo laughed and nodded.

            “Plus Brad Pitt is too old for me.”

            “Channing is 36.”

            “Brad is 52.”

            “Shit.”

            “I know right.”

            “Okay what about Channing or Leonardo?”

            “The Ninja Turtle?” Bokuto grinned.

            “No you fishfuck, Leonardo DiCaprio.”

            “Fishfuck?” Bokuto laughed. “Nice one, bro. Still Channing.”

            “Okay fine. You’re looking over a cliff and Channing Tatum is on one side and I’m the other side. We’re both about to fall off and you can only save one of us. Who do you save?”

            “Channing Tatum.”

            “I resent that.”

            “Good.”

            Kuroo rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the tugging in his stomach a Bokuto leaned closer to him.

            “Hey, do you want to have sex?”

            Kuroo’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to ask yet, it just came out. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Bokuto’s answer.

            “Sure.”

            “What?”

            Kuroo expected him to think he was joking.

            “I said sure.” Bokuto said. “But I’m topping.”

            “No way. I top.”

            “Well so do I.”

            “I always top.”

            “You’ve only had sex twice.”

            “Well the same goes for you.”

            “Yeah, but I’m gay so both of mine were guys. One of yours was a girl so it doesn’t count.”

            “Does too.”

            “Does not.”

            “Does too.”

            “Does not.”

            “Well why not?”

            “Do I really need to explain it to you?”

            “Yes.”

            “Your dick has only been in one ass.”

            “Oh.”

            “And mine has been in two so I top.”

            “Fine.” Kuroo pouted. “But your ass is going to waste.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yes.”

            “Well if you’re going to complain then I may just make you wait until marriage.” Bokuto joked.

            “No!”

            He laughed and shoved Kuroo lightly.

            “So when do you want to do this?”

            “Now?” Kuroo suggested.

            Bokuto shrugged.

            “Okay.”

            “Do you have the stuff?’

            “What stuff?”

            Kuroo blushed slightly.

            “Lube.”

            “Oh that stuff. Yeah.”

            “What other stuff would I mean?”

            “I knew what you meant; I just wanted to make you say it.”

            “You jerk.”

            “You’re the one who wants to sleep with me.”

            “You didn’t reject it.”

            “Touché.”

            Kuroo was beginning to get nervous. Bokuto was one of his best friends and if this went badly then it could ruin everything. He already lost Kenma and the last thing he wanted to do was mess things up and lose yet another friends.

            However, he has also been incredibly lonely since Kenma left him and he was aching to be close to someone again. Bokuto was here and he’s hot and he was willing to try it as well so Kuroo wasn’t going to let the chance slip by.

            “You sure you want to do this?” Bokuto asked. “We don’t have to.”

            “I want to.”

            “Okay.”

            “Do you?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay.”

            The two boys were quiet for a moment and then Bokuto spoke up.

            “Is this a onetime thing?”

            “Unless you want it to be more.”

            “Maybe.”

            “Cool.”

            “Cool.”

            Bokuto got up and held his hand out to Kuroo. He took it and followed his spikey haired friend up the stairs and into his bedroom. Kuroo watched as Bokuto took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. His eyes traveled down his body, biting his lip as he noticed the v-line that traveled from Bokuto’s hips down into his boxers.

            “Like what you see?”

            Kuroo’s breath hitched and he nodded, reaching forward and grabbing Bokuto’s hips. He pulled him in for a kiss and their started to move together quickly. Bokuto was a lot softer than Kuroo thought he would be. He expected rough kisses and lip biting and soft giggles, but he was actually both very composed and quite gentle.

            Bokuto’s hands moved down Kuroo’s body and gently tugged at his shirt. The two pulled away so the garment could be removed and then quickly reattached. Bokuto let Kuroo backwards, slowly lowering him down onto the bed. He moved slightly, trailing kissed down Kuroo’s jaw and to his neck. He bit down and sucked gently, eliciting a small moan from the man below him.

            Bokuto pulled away and sat up, moving to pull off his jeans, Kuroo following suit. Kuroo looked at Bokuto and let out a small moan, making Bokuto smirk. Though if he was honest, he was just as impressed with Kuroo as Kuroo was with him.

            “Ready?”

            Kuroo nodded and Bokuto reached over, opening his bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube. He uncapped it and squirted some onto his fingers. He pushed on in and Kuroo whimpered softly. It was a weird feeling to him, but he would be lying if he said he had never tried it on himself before.

            Bokuto added a second finger and scissored them to stretch Kuroo. He curled them slightly and smirked as Kuroo moaned loudly. He knew this was necessary in order for him not to hurt Kuroo, but he was also having fun watching his friend unfold beneath him. He added a third finger just to mess with him and pushed it in deeper, his ego growing slightly as he heard Kuroo curse under his breath.

            Bokuto pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube again. He slicked up his cock and lined himself up, teasing Kuroo and only pushing the tip in. Kuroo whined softly and looked up at Bokuto.

            “You bastard.”

            “Oh please, you love it.”

            “There’s nothing there.”

            “You bitch.”

            Kuroo smirked and opened his mouth to speak and Bokuto slammed into him. Kuroo moaned loudly and reached to grab the sheets. He gripped them tightly, moaning and whimpering as Bokuto continuously pulled out and slammed back into him. Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s legs up to get a better angle and slammed into him again, hitting his prostate hard.

            “Fuck!” Kuroo screamed.

            Bokuto moaned and slammed into Kuroo once more. The dark haired boy’s moans and swears were fueling his ego and only making him want to be rougher and please the former captain more than he already was. He pulled out most of the way and slammed in again, hitting Kuroo’s prostate hard.

            “Fuck, Koutarou.” Kuroo moaned.

            At this point Kuroo was a moaning mess and Bokuto wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. He had never found someone’s moans so pleasing to listen to and with very noise that Kuroo made, Bokuto was sent closer to his climax.

            Kuroo pulled Bokuto down and kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He sucked on Bokuto’s tongue gently, making the older boy moan into his mouth. Kuroo moaned again, wrapping his arms around Bokuto and holding him tightly as they kissed. Bokuto slowed his thrusts as their actions became more intimate.

            He kissed Kuroo gently, brushing against his prostate once more. His moans were much softer now and Bokuto was losing his momentum. He gave one last thrust and came, moaning Kuroo’s name under his breath. Bokuto’s moan threw Kuroo over the edge and he came right after, more moans and swears spilling from his mouth.

            The two rode out their orgasms and Bokuto pulled out and laid down next to Kuroo. The room was quiet, the only noise coming from their soft pants. Bokuto sighed heavily and turned to look at Kuroo.

            “That was good…” he said softly.

            “But I don’t think we’d work.”

            “Relationship wise.”

            “Yeah.”

            “It feels like I am just too close to love you.” Kuroo half-sang.

            Bokuto rolled his eyes and shoved him gently, but then decided to join in.

            “There’s nothing I can really say.”

            “I can’t lie no more, I can’t hide no more.”

            “Got to be true to myself.”

            “And it feels like I am just too close to love you.”

            “So I’ll be on my way.”

            “That would have been funnier if this wasn’t your apartment.” Kuroo said.

            “Probably.”

            “So…”

            Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say. He had just had sex with one of his best friends and it was great, but he didn’t feel the same as he had whenever he was with Kenma. He turned and looked at Bokuto; his golden eyes were shining slightly. Kuroo almost wished he could be in love with Bokuto, then he wouldn’t feel so lonely all the time. It wasn’t the same though. Bokuto’s touch didn’t send shivers down Kuroo’s spine and no matter how sparkly his eyes were, Kuroo didn’t get that same fuzzy feeling in his stomach that he had always gotten with Kenma.

            “I miss Akaashi.”

            “I saw him yesterday.”

            “How is he?”

            “He’s been better.”

            “No offence…” Bokuto said softly. “But he was better.”

            “I would be offended, but I was just thinking the same thing about Kenma.”

            “How did we fuck up with them so badly?”

            “I have no idea.”

            The room was once again taken over by silence; a very rare thing to occur when Bokuto and Kuroo were involved.

            “The sex was nice though.”

            “Yeah, but I still think your ass went to waste.”

            “Oh shut up.”

            Kuroo laughed and put his arms behind his head.

            “So what now?”

            “We go back to being friends. Well, continue being. Why should anything have to change?”

            “I guess it shouldn’t.”

            “Exactly.”

            Kuroo got up and started to get dressed again. He didn’t care how good the sex was, he wasn’t going to stay around and cuddle with Bokuto. He pulled on his boxers and then his jeans, letting out a small sigh.

            “Did I at least fill that void?”

            “What void?”

            “You know,” Bokuto said. “The one where you just really want to be close to someone. I’ve felt like that before. I thought maybe that’s why you asked.”

            “Yeah, partly.”

            “So did I help?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Good.”

            Kuroo slipped his shirt on and reached to grab his phone.

            “Hey Kuroo.”

            “Hmm?”

            “Fix your hair; you look like you just had sex.”

            Kuroo rolled his eyes.

            “Kiss my ass.”

            Bokuto grinned.

            “No thanks, I just fucked it.”


End file.
